Edessa Cubbage
"Go on!''' Teach that Gunship a lesson it will '''never forget!" - Col. Cubbage signing off on local Eagle units to ward away an enemy Gunship attack on New Little Edessa. Colonel Edessa Cubbage is a Forgotten Resistance leader situated at the eponymous outpost, New Little Edessa. When Scorden Freeman passes through on his journey along the Coast, Cubbage can be seen in the main building's basement explaining the use of the RPChi to a group of gathered rebels, before handing the weapon to Scordon for use in an ensuing Gunship battle. A hero to his own tribe before leaving for extra work after the Bat—Raven War (in the eagle side of things). He is good freinds with Eris, and is her mentor during her intensive warrioress training. ---- Biography Background Judging from his distinct |Received Pronunciation accent, Cubbage is likely a European Eagle of some Britannic decent. His status of being an actual "colonel" is questionable, as it seems unlikely that twenty years prior to the RP he held that rank as an airforce position. Creating further doubt is the fact that, on the back of his jacket reads "Security" on the back, and also features the University of Eagchester Security Services crest on the shoulder. More than likely he was appointed the position of Colonel before during the Bat-Raven War, later becoming an important military leader for the Forgotten. During his time in the Eagle Air Forces, he was often an skilled warrior, handling the latest of Rocket-Deliverance Systems as he'd loved that form of propulsion on chi-based rockets. He'd often (although no aircraft designer) pushed rocket-based aircraft to the eagle's Council of Aerial Arms and Windigo Hardware (CAAWH)but almost always ends up getting rejected most of the time, citing that chi-based rockets can't keep a jet up in the air for too long. but often at times, he'd loved training men in how to fire, arm, clean, and operate typical Eagle-built Rocket Launchers and Bazooka-type weapons. Often at times, he confuses between Rockets and Missles, but to help you at that conundrum, In other words, in a military context, a rocket is an unguided, rocket-powered weapon, with no steering ability. A missile is a self-propelled weapon, often rocket-powered (but not always), that has some kind of guidance system so that it can steer in flight, towards its target. He joined the Eagle Air service at a young age, and managed to work his way up pretty quickly. he was often stubbon and determined to reach the rank he wanted to be, which was often an low-ranking general, or a Corporal. Often, he had a rather bad rep for being a rather big screw-up with equipment and costing lives at worst. Such Corporal questioning would be preferred, alright. But often, Edessa's smart innocence would get him free most of the time... But along the way when training new cadets, there, he'd soon meet the tribe's most hailed warrioress in it's entirety, being Eris. Yes, That Eris. (Although not the canon one). He'd had a slight feeling of infatuation with her, but it was slowly fading away as Edessa soon put her under his wing to train personally with her, probably as to better himself and her too. During the Bat-Raven War (WIP) Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten Category:Eagles Category:Chima Civil War